exo
by leloogirls
Summary: L'histoire du mariage de ...


Aujourd'hui était une journée importante , pour les Exo et surtout pour Baekhyun; aujourd'hui était son mariage avec Taeyeon. Le mariage le plus important de l'année , les magazines et presses attendaient avec excitation cette journée. C'était la journée où le plus de célébrités coréennes étaient réunis dans le seul et même endroit. La journée parfaite pour les paparazzis.

J'avais hâte d'y être. Ah oui , j oubliais ! Je suis Lily , l'égérie et danseuse secondaire des Exo . Je suis très proche d'eux , je suis comme leur petite sœur avec certains et avec d'autres j'ai plus de ... euh d'affinités.

Bref j'avais hâte ! Mais pour l'instant , j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter , un mariage ça se prépare et c'est une tonne de boulot ! Je n'en pouvais plus , trop de travail . Entre les invités , le repas , la déco , les tenues de chacun ... Et j en passe , les SNSD , les Exo , moi , on en pouvait plus! Heureusement que nos amies françaises Alicia et Ella étaient là pour aider et mettre de l'ambiance . De l'ambiance c est ce qui ne manquait pas , entre les crises de joies , de pleures et les crises de foie pour Baekhyun. Ce mariage le rendait malade , entre le stress et la joie , il changeait vite d'humeur . Le pauvre !Mais c'était bientôt fini , le jour tant attendu arriva ...

On était le 25 juin 2017 à 9h , j'étais dans la même pièce que la mariée , elle était magnifique , sa robe était à tombé par terre , j'en étais jalouse! Les SNSD étaient magnifiques , elles aussi , dans leurs robes de demoiselles d'honneur . Ca faisait beaucoup de monde comme même ,des deux côtés . J'étais assise sur un canapé en velours blanc tout en regardant la mariée se préparer , je vérifiais la liste des invités. Il y avait la famille de Baekhyun et de Taeyeon , les Exo ; les SNSD , les B.A.P , les T-ara , les BEAST , les Super Junior , les BTS , les SHINee ... etc. Il avait tellement de monde ! Mais l'essentiel c'est que tout le monde venait même si je ne connaissais pas la moitié des personnes . Après quelques minutes , Taeyeon était ( enfin ) prête , elle était sublime dans sa robe bustier en dentelle . Elle ne ressemblait pas à une énorme meringue . Elle était ... Whoa ! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Baekhyun l'épousait. Je m'éclipsais de la salle pour aller voir l'homme de la journée . Je rentrais dans sa chambre et là je voyais Baekhyun dans un magnifique costume noir et blanc . On aurait dit un autre homme . Je m'avançais et je le serrais fort dans mes bras . Enfin dans quelques heures , il allait devenir un autre homme , ce qui me donna la larme à l'œil . Je le revoyais encore avec son Kkaebsong ... Ah ça allait me manquer! Après avoir un peu discuter avec lui et Chanyeol , je sortais de la salle ( encore ) pour rejoindre le reste des Exo et mes amies , ils s'étaient tous faits beaux pour l'occasion . Je me posais avec eux un instant pour me détendre avant l'arrivée des nombreux invités , alala quelle journée ça allait être !

Après quelques moments de répits , les invités commençaient à arriver , j'avais croisée Onew des SHINee , Suga et V des BTS et aussi Ken et N des VIXX , et puis plus ça allait et plus il avait du monde !

Quand tout le monde fût arriver , nous allions vers l'église où Taeyeon et Baekhyun allaient se marier , jétais tellement excitée de les voir se marier! On arrivait sur les coups de midi , on s'assoyait tous sur les bans froids de l'église qu'attendant la mariée. Après 10 minutes d'attente , la musique commençait à retentir , et tout le monde se levait , ce qui créa un mouvement de vague . La mariée avança au côté de son père , ils avançaient au rythme de la musique , elle était incroyable ! Arrivée au fond de l'église et après avoir embrassée son père , elle se plaçait en face de Baekhyun , il la inspectait de haut en bas avec la bouche grande ouverte , c'était si mignon. Le prêtre arrivait et commençait la cérémonie , je ne vais pas vous mentir c'était chiant à mourir mais pour un ami , on peut tout faire même ça . Après un demi-heure de blabla ennuyeux ,les mariées s'échangeait les voeux et les alliances et enfin arriva le moment tant attendu , le baiser entre les deux tourtereaux ! C'était un magnifique baiser qui prouvait que l'amour était présent dans n'importe quelle situation . Tout le monde applaudissait suite au baiser , puis un mouvement de foule s'approchait de la sortie pour les applaudir en temps que nouveaux mari et femme . Retournée , à la salle des fêtes , la fête commençait dans la bonne ambiance , tout le monde dansait et mangeait . On s'amusait vraiment , de plus la salle était splendide et la cuisine délicieuse , c'était PAR-FAIT ! La soirée continuait dans la bonne ambiance avec le vin d'honneur et l'ouverture du bal avec les mariés qui dansaient au rythme de la musique . C'était une musique douce , les deux tourtereaux étaient serrés et bougeaient ensemble . Ils formaient un beau couple , la soirée se termina tellement bien ; c'était une belle journée sans problème ( ce qui arrive que dans les fictions bizarrement ) .


End file.
